


Caught Me an Angel

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: You have Castiel at your mercy and decide to have a little fun.





	Caught Me an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written off the cuff after seeing a Facebook post about the embedded pic, with the caption "What would you do?"

Cas gazed at you quizzically as you stood back, admiring your handiwork.

“I suppose you're wondering what happens next?” you teased. He nodded, grunting softly against the cloth gag you had tied around his mouth.

“Don't worry, my angel. I'm going to show you.”

Your hips began to sway as you slowly unbuttoned your shirt, grinning seductively as his bright blue eyes followed every movement of your fingers. 

“That's right. Eyes on me…” You slipped your flannel over your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as you went to work on your pants. The pace of Castiel's breaths began to quicken as he watched you strip for him, a gravelly moan floating from his throat as you slid your jeans off your legs and kicked them aside. All that covered you now was a sheer, lacy black bra and useless matching thong. You ran your hands over your covered breasts, feeling your nipples harden at your own touch. 

“Do you like this, Castiel?” you winked, snapping the waistband of your panties. “Bought this set just for you.”

He nodded, squirming in his seat.

Humming with delight, you approached him, wrapping your arms around his neck and straddling his lap. You rocked your hips, sliding your covered sex along the hard length that tented his trousers.

“Already so excited,” you cooed, pressing against him a little harder, tilting your head to nibble on his earlobe. “What a dirty little angel you are.”

Cas moaned loudly, arching into you as best he could as he fought against his restraints.

You cupped his face in your hands, stroking the stubble on his cheeks with your thumbs.

“Did you want something, Castiel?”

He nodded fervently, sapphire eyes darkening with each passing second.

You feigned an irritated sigh, removing the gag from his mouth and sharply grasping his chin. 

“Tell me, angel. Tell me what you want.”

“I want to please you, Mistress” he muttered. “Please, let me pleasure you.”

You snickered, leaning slightly back and reaching between his legs. Unfastening his button and zipper, you pulled his beautiful cock free from his pants. Castiel's head fell back as you stroked him slowly, brushing your thumb along the tip. You gripped the back of his head with your free hand, pulling his mouth to yours in a hard, ravenous kiss. His cool tongue tangled with yours eagerly, exploring every inch of your mouth. His taste never failed to mesmerize you - if a warm spring breeze mixed with a frigid winter wind had a flavor, that was Castiel’s kiss. You could feel your self-control dwindling; Having him at your mercy, begging to please you… it was inebriating. Your panties were absolutely soaked, every cell throbbing with need, and you knew once he was inside you wouldn’t stand a chance. 

But you no longer cared.

“Oh you will, my sweet angel,” you murmured against his lips, “but remember - don’t even  _ think _ about coming until I’m done with you.” 

You steadied yourself, raising your hips and pushing the fabric of your thong to the side. Inch by inch you slid onto his thick cock, relishing the way he stretched and filled you up. Cas hissed in pleasure as you took him in fully, rolling your hips until you felt him brush your g-spot. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you rode your bound angel faster, your moans and sighs urging him to thrust his hips as best he could.

“You feel amazing, Mistress,” he rasped. “So beautiful...so warm and wet, so tight around me…”

You were reeling, your orgasm already beginning to take root with every perfect thrust against your sweet spot.  “Cas...yes, Castiel…” you sputtered.

“I love how you use me, how you let me make you feel good...love to watch and feel you come…”

A firm, phantom pressure circled around your clit and you shattered, holding on to Castiel for dear life as you clenched around him hard, sobbing in ecstasy. You fell against him, burying your head in his neck as you came down from your high.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the ropes binding Castiel begin to loosen and unravel. His arms encircled you, and before you knew it he was carrying you to the bed.

Cas tossed you down playfully on the mattress and gazed down at you.

“Mmm, Cas…” you sighed, “That was so -”

Your words were replaced with a yelp as your body was flipped over - your knees bent under you, cheek pressed against the mattress, hands clasped behind your back. You couldn’t move - that invisible force that had touched you, that had untied the ropes that held Castiel to the chair was pinning you to the bed, completely vulnerable to your angel. 

Grace was so very, very useful.

“Quiet, girl,” Cas growled, removing his trenchcoat and yanking off his tie. “You had your fun. Tell me, did you enjoy yourself?”

A new wave of arousal flowed through you as you watched Castiel begin to remove his shirt. When you still hadn’t answered him, he delivered a firm smack to your ass.

“Answer me,” he warned.

“Yes very much.”

Heat from another crack of his hand against your tender flesh pushed a wanton moan from your lips.

“Try again, girl. I let you bend the rules... and you've already forgotten your place?,” Cas asked sternly, crouching down beside you.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Yes, I enjoyed myself. Thank you, Sir,” you panted.

“Good,” he muttered, gathering your hair in his fist and tugging, his eyes burning brilliant azure. “Because now it’s time to remind you who’s in charge.”

 

_**Fin** _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so very much for reading!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
